A Price to Pay
by WaffleDogOfficial
Summary: Is this the witch or only an illusion? Mikoto climbed to the top of the mountain in order to petition for a way to run from her betrothed, a man whom she doesn't love. The beautiful red-headed woman in front of her, however, doesn't look like a witch. She looks like the most beautiful woman she has ever seen in her life. What is Mikoto willing to pay to have her wish granted?


**My first entry in Naruto Femslash Week 2019. I decided to go with the "witches" prompt. This was supposed to be 3,000 words long at most but I got carried away. Oops. It's also way angstier than I originally planned. Double oops. Enjoy the novelette.**

**Content warning for discussions of death, grief, and loss. Also, for mentions of sex. **

**xOxOxOx**

_You will find the witch in the temple at the top of the mountain. If you pass her test, you will be allowed to speak with her. _

Mikoto wondered what kind of test the witch would give her. Anko had been very vague on the matter and no amount of pressure had made her talk. Mikoto had wanted to stay longer to make her friend talk, but the clan elders had been moving closer and closer to her room.

She had fled through the window, taking only a small bag packed with food, a woolen scarf, and the clothes on her back. She had set off in the middle of the night to Uzumaki mountain, not bothering to look back at her ancestral lands.

As she climbed the mountain, she wished that she had worn thicker clothes. She was used to the hot and sticky climate of her village, which rarely saw snow even in winter.

On the mountain however, Mikoto struggled to walk through the thin blanket of snow and ice. She had to be careful not to slip and fall. The only saving grace of the climb were the clearly defined stairs along the path, so that she wouldn't need to make her own road to the top. Nevertheless, the walkway was perilous for someone used to the forests of Konoha.

Exhausted, Mikoto sat down on the stairs to rest. She looked up at the sun. It was nearly sunset and she still hadn't reached the peak. She had escaped from her clan only two nights ago, surviving off of her packed food and whatever fruits she found along the way. She took out her last piece of bread and began eating it slowly.

As she ate, she tried to see what awaited her at the summit, but the angle made it impossible. Anko had explained that witches normally lived in solitude, with only a familiar for company. They granted wishes for those willing to pay the price.

_Will she grant my wish?_

Once she finished eating, she sat at the edge of the stairs. She had barely gotten any rest since she ran away from home.

She looked out at the world around her. In the setting sun, the trees that surrounded her village looked gold. Flocks of birds flew in the sky and the river that originated from Uzumaki mountain reflected the light of the sun. Despite her exhaustion and fear, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life.

The summit still looked so far away and she wasn't sure if she would make it to the top before night fell. With all of her food gone, she wouldn't be able to safely climb down if the witch rejected her wish. She needed to get to the top before nightfall.

Resolved and now better rested, Mikoto stood up. If there was one thing that Uchiha women had, it was determination. She pulled the strap of her bag onto her shoulder and reached behind her head to tighten her ponytail. She would talk to the witch before nightfall if it killed her.

She set out once again, this time at a faster pace. Her thighs burned from the exertion and her yukata became stuck to her back with sweat. Her breath froze as she panted in the icy air. Despite the effort, however, she kept climbing, often falling to her hands and knees when the stairs became too steep. She refused to stop before the sun set.

Mikoto became so focused on her climb that she almost missed the bright red Torii in front of her. Her heart jumped in her chest with relief and anticipation. She looked up. Only a sliver of the sun remained and the first stars were beginning to show up across the darkening sky.

Mikoto inspected the gate. In the center was a small tablet inscribed only with the kanji for the number one. Past the gate, there was a path that led further up into the summit. Along the path were other Torii, each marked with kanji that were too far away to see properly.

A few buildings were spread beside the path. Most of the buildings appeared residential, although she also saw a few small shrines and pagodas. It looked like any other village she had visited before, but the complete emptiness was eerie.

The buildings looked abandoned, like they hadn't been touched in years. She wondered why nobody lived there anymore. Had they been driven off by the witch?

Mikoto looked through the first gate and gulped. She saw at least five more gates to pass through. Instinctively, she knew that she would find the witch at the end of the path. She hesitated for only a second before stepping through the first gate.

Mikoto waited nervously, expecting something to happen, but she could only hear the mountain breeze and feel the cold winter air. She waited a few seconds more, expecting the evil witch to jump in front of her. When nothing happened, she started to walk towards the next gate, which was marked with the kanji for the number two.

She walked carefully through the next six gates, expecting the witch to come for her at any second. Despite her fears, nothing jumped out. However, as she neared the end of the path, she began to feel a large malevolent presence watching her every move. She tried to find the source of the aura, but she couldn't pinpoint it.

Finally, she arrived in front of what appeared to be the last Torii, marked with the kanji for the number nine. She took in a deep breath and exhaled carefully. Beyond the last gate was what looked like a large residential compound, no doubt where the witch lived. She breathed in and out again before she moved one shaky foot across the gate.

Before she could walk through it, however, she felt the malevolent aura that had been following her jump in front.

All she could see in front of her were two paws with claws large enough to cut her in half. When she looked up, she was met with the face of a terrifying demon. It looked like a fox, with long triangular ears and sharp red eyes. It growled at her, showing off its white teeth that were almost as big as she was.

"_**What do you want, little girl?**_" the presence asked her. It bent its head down to look at her face to face.

_Is this the witch or only an illusion?_

"I... uh... I..." Mikoto wanted to answer, but the evil presence hovered over her. In the back of her mind, she was glad she hadn't eaten much recently or she would have thrown her food back up.

The fox growled at her again, glaring at her in obvious contempt. She waited for the fox to attack, but it did nothing except huff and exhale hot breath onto her face. The lack of attack emboldened her and she remembered Anko's advice. _If you pass her test, you will be allowed to speak with her._

Mikoto swallowed down the bile that was threatening to come up and forced herself to stare back at the demon in front of her. If the fox had wanted her dead, she would have already been easily dismembered.

"I... I..." Mikoto swallowed down her fear and tried to speak again. "I need to speak with the witch of Uzumaki mountain."

After answering the spirit, the immense aura seemed to diminish and the fox spirit examined her carefully. She tried not to flinch under its gaze and instead stared back.

"_**You are a brave little girl, aren't you?**_" the fox asked.

Mikoto bristled at being called a little girl, but she didn't answer back. She didn't want to make the spirit angry at her, not when she still hadn't talked to the witch.

The demon looked at her again speculatively. Mikoto stared back. Now that her fear had left her, she was able to examine the fox more closely. In addition to the sharp claws and teeth, the fox had nine tails swinging wildly back and forth.

She stared, unblinking, for so long that her eyes started to tear up. The fox stared back, refusing to turn its eyes away from her. Thankfully, the fox blinked first. Mikoto felt as if a heavy pressure had been lifted. She had won. She sighed in relief.

"_**Fine, little girl, you may speak with Kushina**_," the fox said as it breathed down in her face one more time.

"Really? Thank you! I'm so glad that I can speak with her," Mikoto smiled. She was happy that running away from home hadn't been worthless.

At her words, the fox disappeared, leaving behind a cloud of smoke. Mikoto closed her eyes, waving her hands in front of her face and coughing. Her eyes started to tear up again.

When the smoke finally dissipated, she opened her eyes. Instead of the giant spirit, she could only see a tiny fox with huge eyes staring up at her. Like the fox she had been talking to, the new one had nine tails and red eyes. It stared up at her curiously as she tried to get her breathing back under control.

"How cute!" she said while stretching her hand down to pet it, "there's a new little fox creature? Can you talk? What happened to the big one?"

At her words, the fox bit down on her extended hand. It wasn't hard enough to draw blood, but she still pulled her hand back immediately at the pain.

"_I AM THE SAME FOX!"_ the fox yelled at her, "_I'm a kitsune! I know how to shapeshift! But my big form doesn't fit inside Kushina's home so I changed into a smaller form."_

The fox huffed at her in exasperation and rolled its eyes. Now that Mikoto could really examine it, she noticed that the two foxes had the same markings around the eyes and the same shape of ears. It really was the same fox. In its smaller shape, however, the eyes looked much too big for its tiny frame and the paws looked like a puppy's instead of a demon's.

The kitsune tried to growl at her, but with its smaller vocal chords, it sounded more like a whining toddler instead of the giant spirit she had previously met. She tried not to laugh. If it had already gotten angry by being called cute, she couldn't imagine what it would do if she laughed. She swallowed down a giggle and tried to speak with it.

"So, kitsune-sama, may we go talk to the witch?" she asked with a hand over her mouth to hide her amusement.

"_Her name is Kushina, you brat,_" the kitsune answered angrily, "_but yeah, sure, I'll take ya. She's inside here. Follow me."_

The kitsune leapt away and headed in the direction of the large building in front of her. Mikoto followed obediently behind it. It moved towards a large door and used its muzzle to slide the door wide open. Mikoto took off her shoes and went inside with the kitsune, its nine tails beckoning her closer and closer to her goal.

She followed the fox as it navigated through the unfamiliar estate, passing through a variety of rooms and halls. It didn't look like the house of a witch. Except for the mysterious calligraphy adorning the walls, it looked like any of the houses in the Uchiha compound.

Eventually, they came to a large set of sliding doors. The kanji for the word "seal" was written at the center and she wondered what it could mean.

"_Kushina is inside,"_ the kitsune said, "_go talk to her before I eat you."_

Mikoto gulped at the threat. While the tiny fox in front of her couldn't put up a fight, the huge demon fox could eat her in one bite. She stepped forward and entered the witch's working area.

_She doesn't look like a witch_. That was her first thought when she saw the woman sitting in front of her. She was beautiful, with long red hair that trailed down her head and spilled out over the floor. She had a round and expressive face with huge violet eyes that seemed to pierce into the very depths of her soul. Her brows were furrowed in concentration as she looked down at the scroll where she was practicing calligraphy.

"Uh... I... uh..." Mikoto was lost for words. After three days of travel, she had reached her destination and her words had left her.

"What d'you want?" the witch asked with a scowl. "Spit it out! I don't have all day, y'know!"

_Kind of crude language for a witch_. Mikoto was surprised. The only other witch she had heard of was Orochimaru and Anko had said that he was very formal and polite when speaking. Thankfully, the witch's outburst broke apart some of her nervous tension.

"My name is Mikoto," she answered, "Mikoto Uchina. I have come here to ask for a wish."

The witch rolled her eyes at her statement. "Wishes, wishes, I want, I wish... that's the only thing I'm good for these days," the witch complained, "I never get anyone coming just to talk, y'know! I only have Kurama and he's a bastard!"

"_What'd you say about me, you tomato?"_ the kitsune stepped into the room and began to growl at the witch.

"You heard me!" the witch answered, "spiritual familiar or not, you're just a bastard that complains too much!"

"_Look who's talking?_" the fox answered, "_you can't go for more than an hour before whining about how you're all alone and how you have nothing to do except seal things!"_

_This is the witch and her witch familiar? They look more like a couple of kids arguing than anything. _Mikoto cleared her throat and the witch and her familiar turned their angry gazes back on her. She forced herself not to step back at their combined fury and annoyance.

"I... uh," Mikoto said while the witch just frowned more, "is it okay if I tell you my wish?"

The witch shrugged and moved forward to lean on the table using her elbows. She put her cheeks in the palms of her hands. She glared at Mikoto, although she looked more bored than angry. She waved her hand, as if telling her to continue. Emboldened, Mikoto began to speak.

"Well, you see," she knelt down in front of the witch. She was willing to beg for her wish if necessary. "My father has arranged for me to marry a man I don't love. His name is Fugaku Uchiha. My parents wanted me to marry him, but he is cold and sees me as only a prize to be won."

"Let me guess," the witch interrupted, "your wish is to find your true love who will take you away from a cruel and unloving arranged marriage, isn't it? I ain't a matchmaker, y'know!" At this, she glared at Mikoto again, as if daring her to disagree.

"Actually," Mikoto said. "I have a different wish."

"Oh, and what's that?" the witch examined her fingernails, trying to look as bored as possible.

"I wish..." Mikoto said, "that I will be accepted as your apprentice and be taught by you in the art of magic."

At her words, the witch froze. She sat unmoving for a few seconds, as if she needed time to process Mikoto's request. When she finally realized that Mikoto was serious, she looked down at the table and began to blush furiously.

"What the hell?!" the witch said, "no one's ever asked for that before, y'know!"

"_Wow, Kushina, with your face red like that, you really do look like a tomato,"_ the kitsune commented from next to the witch.

"Shut up, you pest!" the witch moved to punch the kitsune but it simply leapt away, chuckling hysterically.

"So, uh, may I please be your apprentice?" Mikoto asked. She hadn't been refused yet, so maybe there was still hope.

"Let me think about it," the witch answered, crossing her arms and looking determinedly everywhere except at Mikoto, "my services ain't cheap, y'know, I need to come up with a good price if I accept it."

"Oh," Mikoto looked down at her knees. She had traveled so far and she might not be able to pay the price after all. She wasn't even sure what she could offer a powerful witch.

"_You can take her soul, Kushina," _the fox said, "_I think that's a fair price for your tutelage_."

"We don't take souls, Kurama!" the witch answered back, "you're just trying to scare her away because you don't want anyone else living here!"

At the witch's scolding, the kitsune huffed in exasperation but didn't say anything to rebuke her. Instead, it moved to sit next to Mikoto.

"_Little girl_,"it said, "_Kushina will tell you her answer tomorrow. You can stay the night here for now. You can call me Kurama-dono if you wish. You can call her Tomato-chan._"

"Shut the fuck up, Kurama," the witch said before turning her gaze back on Mikoto, "my name is Kushina and you can call this bastard Kurama. He's an asshole."

"Nice to meet you, Kushina-san, Kurama-san," Mikoto bowed her head down in greeting. "My name is Mikoto Uchiha. It's a pleasure to meet both of you."

"_Mikoto-chan sure is polite, Tomato-chan_," Kurama said, "_maybe she can give you etiquette lessons in exchange_."

"Like you're one to talk, you little pest," Kushina said while waving her clenched fist at Kurama in anger, "one of these days, I won't need a familiar anymore and you'll be out of my hair forever!"

"_I'll cry tears of happiness when that happens! Stupid Tomato!_"

"Stop calling me Tomato! My face is not that round!"

"_I'll call you whatever the hell I want, you old witch!_"

Mikoto glanced between the arguing Kurama and Kushina. She wasn't sure when they would stop, if ever. She wondered what kind of spirit familiar Kushina had under her control. She had only heard tales of witches cooperating with their familiars. She tried to wait for a momentary pause in their argument, but they were talking over each other too fast for her to get a word in.

Thankfully, an interruption presented itself. Unfortunately, that interruption came in the sound of her growling stomach complaining about the lack of food in the last three days. Kushina and Kurama immediately stopped their arguing to look at her. Mikoto blushed under their eyes.

"Wow! You must be really hungry!" Kushina broke the awkward silence, "don't worry, I'll serve up dinner in no time! It must've been a long trip here."

At her words, Kushina immediately jumped up from the floor and ran out of the room, presumably to the kitchen. Next to her, Kurama sighed and looked up at her.

"_C'mon Mikoto_," he said, "_Kushina will have dinner ready in only a moment. We can wait for her in the dining room."_

The two stood up and walked out. Kurama led Mikoto down a different hallway and into a large room that contained only a large table and a variety of cushions for sitting. Mikoto wondered why they needed such a large house for just one witch and her shapeshifting familiar.

Mikoto moved over to the pile of cushions and began to set them down on the floor around the table. She hesitated for a moment before adding one for Kurama. She wasn't sure if the kitsune ate at the table, too, but she didn't want to risk insulting a being that could eat her alive.

She knelt down on her cushion and sat patiently, waiting for Kushina to enter the room. Kurama ambled to one of the cushions she had set down and began dozing. Mikoto almost wished for the fox to talk to her, but she was used to sitting silently at the dining table while men talked.

Kushina came inside soon afterwards, throwing open one of the doors and waltzing in, holding a tray full of food.

"Ah, Kushina-san," Mikoto said as she watched the other woman carrying the large tray, "may I please help with serving?"

Kushina raised her eyebrows in surprise, as if she hadn't been expecting an offer for help. "Sure, I can always use the help, y'know. I've a few more dishes left in the kitchen."

With something to do, Mikoto stood up gracefully and walked towards the kitchen while Kushina set out the plates on the table. It was a large kitchen, with a lot of room for preparation and cooking. A variety of portioned dishes had been painstakingly prepared.

A second tray was already on the kitchen counter and Mikoto methodically moved the dishes onto the tray for easy transportation. She saw three bowls and a pot full of cooked rice. She served the rice and moved it to the tray as well. Now full, she was careful to walk back to the dining room.

Inside, Kushina was carefully setting out each small dish and plate for each of them. Mikoto added her own tray and together the two women finished setting the table.

"I'll bring the tea over," Kushina said as she ran back into the kitchen. "Wait here."

Mikoto settled down into her cushion once more and waited for Kushina to come back. Kurama had at that point woken up and begun to stare at the food. He drooled as he looked at the cooked fish, although he waited for Kushina to come back regardless of the temptation.

"Here's the tea!" Kushina entered the room with a new tray, this time holding a teapot. She poured three cups of the hot liquid and set them down on the table. Finally, Kushina sat down on the cushion next to Mikoto. Unlike Mikoto's polite kneeling position, however, she spread her legs out to the side in a more casual manner.

"Let's eat!" Kushina said with a grin on her face.

Mikoto copied her lead and Kurama clapped his paws together in thanks. Hungrily, she dove right in. Her last hot meal had been back at the clan household. She put a slice of fish into her mouth and couldn't help her small moan at the taste. It was definitely one of the most delicious things she had ever eaten, although her taste buds might have been affected by hunger.

Greedily, she tried the other dishes at the center of the table. Despite the simplicity, the tamagoyaki was wonderfully cooked and beautiful to look at. The miso soup was hot and comforting as it went down her throat. The vegetables were tender and fresh, cooked with just the right amount of seasoning to bring out their natural taste without being bland. Even the plain white rice seemed to taste better than anything she had ever eaten before.

"_I think she likes your cooking, Tomato_," Kurama said as he bit down on a slice of fish.

Mikoto froze while grabbing another piece of tamagoyaki and blushed. She had been so focused on eating that she had been practically shoving food into her mouth. She looked at her hosts. Kushina looked amused while Kurama chewed on his fish. Kushina gave her a satisfied grin.

"Thank you very much for the meal," Mikoto cleared her throat and placed her chopsticks on the chopstick rest, "it's very delicious."

"Thanks!" Kushina said, giving her a wide grin, "Kurama likes my food, too, but he's too stubborn to admit that I'm a good cook."

"_It's decent, Kushina_," the kitsune grumbled.

"That's practically a confession of love, comin' from you," Kushina said with a mischievous grin. She turned her head to talk to Mikoto again.

"Y'know, you can eat more," Kushina said, "I'm flattered that you like the food so much. Don't be embarrassed."

"Ah... thank you very much."

Mikoto bowed her head down respectfully and picked up her chopsticks again. This time, she made sure to eat more slowly. Kushina rolled her eyes at the formality but said nothing.

The two women and the fox turned their attention back to the meal and finished quickly. Mikoto thanked Kushina but Kurama grumbled about only getting a small piece of fish for himself (Kushina just shrugged at his complaints).

"Anyway, it's kinda dangerous to go out now," Kushina told her as she put all of the used dishes on the tray, "you can stay the night until I figure out a good price for my services. Is that all right?"

"Thank you very much," Mikoto replied, "I believe that will be a good arrangement."

"No need to be so formal, y'know," Kushina said, "I've never been one for that politeness crap anyway. Here, follow me, I'll show you where you can stay the night."

"Thank you," Mikoto said again, "but don't you need help to clean up?"

"Nah," Kushina waved her hand, "Kurama and I have a deal. I cook, he cleans. It's a neat arrangement. Anyway, follow me."

Kushina led her through the sliding doors. Mikoto followed behind her, trying to memorize the layout of the house.

Eventually, they arrived at a small door. Kushina went in first, beckoning Mikoto to come in.

"You can stay here for now. It's kinda small, but it's fine for one person. The futon and stuff is over there. You can put your bag down there."

The room was small and simply furnished, with only a small table for furniture. The walls were decorated with the same kind of calligraphy Mikoto had seen throughout the house.

"There should be a yukata or two you can use," Kushina said as she walked to the closet, "yeah, here it is. Do you prefer blue or pink?"

Mikoto shrugged. She didn't really care. Kushina handed over the blue yukata, took out the futon, and began to prepare the bed for her. Mikoto waited for only a moment before taking off her clothes and changing into the offered yukata. After three days of traveling, changing into clean clothes felt heavenly.

"I'll send Kurama tomorrow to wake you up for breakfast," Kushina said, "the toilet is outside past this hall. If you need a drink, there's some fresh water in the kitchen. Is there anythin' else you need?"

_This witch is an incredible host._ Mikoto shook her head. Before setting out, she had expected to do manual labor in exchange for her wish, but so far she had been treated like an honored guest. She hoped she wouldn't have to pay later for the hospitality.

"Thank you very much, Kushina-sama," Mikoto bowed her head down in respect.

"I told you!" Kushina blushed as she scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment, "no need to be so formal, y'know. Just Kushina is fine."

"Ah... well, good night, Kushina," Mikoto stuttered over her words. If her mother had been there, she would have been slapped for the lack of formality. Kushina, however, just smiled at her.

"Good night!" Kushina grinned and left the room.

Now alone, Mikoto stretched her arms over her head and sighed deeply. It had been a very long and tiring day. She wondered what the witch would ultimately ask for in exchange for training.

Mikoto crawled into her futon and lied down. Within seconds, she was asleep.

**xOxOxOx**

As promised, Kurama woke her up early, knocking loudly at her door and entering without permission. When Mikoto didn't immediately wake up, he bit down gently on her hand. She rose with a yelp of pain.

"_Good, you're awake_," the kitsune said nonchalantly. "_Breakfast is almost ready so get changed and meet us in the dining room. You've got one minute_."

After delivering the message, Kurama left her. Mikoto forced herself not to tear up from surprise and pain while she rubbed at her hand. It didn't hurt much, but it was not the best way to start her morning.

She stretched her arms over her head and stood up. She folded the futon and placed it back into the closet. Quickly, she changed her blue yukata for the pink one Kushina had offered the night before. She glanced at the clothes she had worn on her way to the mountain. She made a mental note to ask Kushina where she could wash.

Now awake, Mikoto walked to the dining room. Kurama and Kushina were already there waiting for her.

"I'm sorry for making you wait," she apologized while bowing her head down. Her mother would have had a stroke at her rudeness.

"Nah, don't worry about it, we weren't waiting long, y'know," Kushina smiled up at her and pointed to the last empty cushion.

Mikoto looked at the meal in front of her. Compared to the dinner from the previous night, the breakfast was simple, with only miso soup, rice, natto, and fresh vegetables. Still, it was equally delicious and she thanked Kushina profusely for the meal. Kushina only smiled and blushed at her compliments.

"Thank you for the meal," Mikoto put her chopsticks down.

"No problem, Mikoto," Kushina answered. "I'm glad you like my cooking. Kurama is too stubborn to admit that I have true talent."

At her words, the tiny fox rolled his eyes and used his paws to pick up the dirty dishes and take them to the kitchen for washing. Kushina stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"Ah, Kushina," Mikoto said before she left, "I just wanted to know if you had come up with a price yet for taking me on as your apprentice."

"Nah," Kushina answered, "your wish is too unique for me to have a good price for it. I'll get back to you on that soon, y'know. By the way, if you need anythin', you can ask Kurama."

"Thank you very much," Mikoto bowed her head down again.

When she said nothing else, Kushina gave a final smile, waved goodbye, and disappeared through the sliding doors.

"See you at lunch!" were her parting words.

Mikoto waited for Kurama to finish cleaning up. She had some washing to do.

**xOxOxOx**

Mikoto spent the rest of the morning bored. She didn't want to potentially offend her hosts by leaving the house so she wandered between the dining room and her guestroom.

She let her mind wander while she sat at the courtyard and wished she had something to do. Normally, she would be busy cooking or cleaning for the elders. In the little free time she had, she would spend it reading or practicing kendo. Here, however, she saw no books and her supplies were far away.

Kurama found her sitting on a bench in the courtyard when her stomach was beginning to feel empty again. Mikoto sighed in relief when she saw the fox. She would beg Kushina for an apprenticeship if necessary.

"_Lunch is served, Mikoto_," Kurama said when he saw her looking at the birds.

"Thank you, Kurama," Mikoto replied with a nod of her head, "I will follow you."

When they entered the dining room, Kushina had already arrived and had finished setting the table. She smiled and tilted her head to the side as Mikoto and the fox walked in. She sat waiting for them, her long red hair fanning out on the floor. With the bright sun coming in through the window, she looked otherworldly and Mikoto couldn't help but stare at her in wonder.

Despite her smile, a cloud of melancholy hovered above her head and she looked more serious than she had at breakfast. Mikoto wondered if the more serious aura meant she would get her answer to her request.

"Good afternoon, Mikoto," Kushina said from her seat at the table, "please sit down. I hope you enjoy what I've prepared."

Mikoto looked down at their meal. She began to salivate and she stared longingly at the food. The smell coming from the fish was almost too good to be true.

After thanking Kushina, the three immediately dove into their meal. As Mikoto expected, the flavors were well-balanced and fresh. The fish tasted even better than it smelled.

Unlike at breakfast and dinner, they remained silent for the entire meal. Kushina looked melancholic and ate without the energy and excitement that Mikoto had already gotten used to. Kurama ate silently while glancing occasionally up at Kushina. The fox tried to appear nonchalant but Mikoto could see some badly-hidden concern for his master.

When they finished eating, Mikoto clapped her hands together and thanked Kushina for the food. Kushina gave her a smile that didn't reach her eyes. She stood up and moved to leave the dining room.

"Wait, Kushina, if you would," Mikoto said before the other woman had the chance to leave. Kushina paused at the doorway.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kushina asked, her voice serious.

Mikoto bit her lip. Kushina looked sad but she had no idea why that could be.

"I just wanted to know if you had any new ideas about the price I could pay to become your apprentice," Mikoto said.

"Nah, but I'll think about it, y'know," Kushina shrugged and promptly left the room.

Mikoto hung her head and looked down at her knees. She wanted something to do to stave off boredom. She was used to living a busy life in the Uchiha household.

"_Don't worry about it, Mikoto_," Kurama said when he saw her looking down, "_Kushina will have an answer for you eventually_. _Just give her time_."

Mikoto sighed. It felt weird to be comforted by a kitsune. Nevertheless, she looked up and smiled at the fox. Kurama gave her a mischievous grin back.

"_So... Mikoto_," he said. ''_Would you like to help me clean up?_"

Mikoto sighed and nodded again. Kurama gave her a wide grin showing off his sharp teeth. She knew the offer was so that the fox would have less work to do. However, she was bored and washing dishes would be a good distraction until Kushina gave her an answer back.

Mikoto carried the dirty dishes into the kitchen.

**xOxOxOx**

At dinnertime, Kushina looked more cheerful than she had during lunch. She smiled more and blushed happily when Mikoto complimented her cooking again. Once they finished, she asked for the price again but Kushina simply deflected her question.

"I don't have a price for this kind of wish, y'know," Kushina said. "Why couldn't you have wished for a box that could hold anythin' or an end to bad dreams? Those kinds of wishes are easy!"

"No more bad dreams is easy?" Mikoto asked curiously.

"Yeah, it doesn't even take long to make a seal for that," Kushina answered while waving her hand in front of her face. "Anyway, I might as well get started on training you. You'll just have to pay me back later, okay?"

Mikoto nodded eagerly. She was looking forward to learning anything new and possibly getting something to do during her free time.

"Alright then, follow me," Kushina stood up and beckoned Mikoto to follow her.

Kushina led her down the hallway into a new room. In the middle of the door was a spiral design with calligraphy surrounding it. Kushina placed her fingers around the spiral pattern and turned. The door slid open and Kushina stepped through, Mikoto following close behind.

Inside the room, Mikoto saw more of the mysterious calligraphy adorning the walls. In the middle, there was a large table with some scrolls, ink, and brushes. Kushina sat down next to the table and signaled for Mikoto to walk closer. When she eagerly looked at Kushina, the witch began to speak.

"We witches have different kinds of magic," she explained. "My magic is based on infusing some of my energy into calligraphy. I call them seals. Other witches might use their eyes for power while others focus on potions. For my techniques, I write a seal onto whatever I want and infuse it with some of my magic. Observe."

Kushina reached for her supplies. She dipped the brush onto the inkwell and began to write onto an empty scroll. She worked quickly and when she finished, there was an empty circle in the middle with unfamiliar kanji spreading out.

"This is one of the simplest kinds of seals. It's a storage seal and you can use it to carry whatever you want. Let me show you."

Kushina put the inwell and brush in the center of the scroll. She placed her thumb in the middle of the seal and with a small poof of smoke, the supplies disappeared. Mikoto could read the kanji for "ink" in the middle of the once-empty circle.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Mikoto gushed. "Will I really be able to learn how to do that, too?"

"Yup! But first you need to know the basics. It will take you some time to get to this point, y'know," Kushina grinned at her as she explained.

"The first thing you need to know is how to sense magic," she continued.

"Sense?"

Kushina nodded, "Yup. We all have magic in our bodies, although some people have more than others. To start, you need to recognize what it feels like. Once you can do that, you can control your magic. Now, close your eyes."

Obediently, Mikoto closed them her eyes and waited for instructions.

"Good! Now I want you to meditate and focus on your breathing." Mikoto began to meditate. "Good! Now hold out your hands so I can give you a sense of what magic feels like."

Mikoto held out both of her hands. Kushina took them and Mikoto couldn't help but marvel at the sensation. Her hands were soft and warm and she wanted to hold on forever.

"Focus on your breathing!" Kushina scolded her. Mikoto flinched and tried to get her mind to focus away from thinking about Kushina's soft hands.

"Better. I'm gonna transfer some magic, so you know how to recognize it," she said.

Mikoto felt a new rush of energy enter her body through Kushina's hands. The magic flowed throughout her body like molten gold and settled in her stomach where it seemed to twist and turn.

"Do you feel it?"

"I feel it!" Mikoto answered excitedly. "Is this what magic feels like?"

"Yup! I helped you this time to get you to know what it feels like, but next time you have to call on the magic yourself, y'know!"

Mikoto nodded and opened her eyes. She saw Kushina leaning her face in closely, peering at her with a large smile. Mikoto flinched at the proximity and fell back, breaking hand contact with Kushina. The wonderful magical sensation in her stomach immediately disappeared.

"Sorry, sorry. I was too close, wasn't it?" Kushina leaned back and apologized while rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"It's fine," Mikoto said with a blush. "I was just a little surprised, that's all."

"Well, that's good. Anyway, I want you to practice meditating and trying to call up on your magic during the day. You know what it feels like now, right?"

Mikoto nodded. She wasn't sure how easy it would be to call up magic without Kushina's help, but she wanted to try.

"Good, now let's practice more. I want you to hold your magic in your stomach for as long as possible before we finish," Kushina said while holding out her hand. Mikoto grit her teeth and took her hands.

She spent a few hours trying to keep the magic contained in her stomach, but Kushina's soft warm hards distracted her for the rest of the evening.

**xOxOxOx**

After the first lesson, Mikoto began her routine at Kushina's estate as a well-fed and long-term houseguest.

She would have breakfast with Kushina and Kurama early every morning and the three would happily talk about whatever came to mind. Kushina would disappear soon afterwards, leaving Mikoto alone. She tried to call up magic by herself, but without Kushina's help, it was nearly impossible.

She could sense the magic within her body, but she could do nothing to keep it contained in her stomach like Kushina wanted. Frustrated, she would wander around the estate bored, although she didn't dare to leave the grounds to avoid offending her hosts. When necessary, she cleaned and washed, but she finished quickly.

She often found herself sitting at the courtyard where she occasionally saw Kurama. The kitsune liked to bask in the sun, sleeping with his paws folded neatly under his chin. Once, she caught Kurama happily chasing after some birds like an excited kit. The fox immediately denied doing so as soon as he saw her, however.

She never saw Kushina in the mornings, but she enjoyed talking to Kurama whenever she got the chance.

"So why is the compound so big when only you and Kushina live here?" she had asked one day.

"_Other people used to live here too, now let me nap_," the fox had growled and Mikoto had left him alone.

At lunchtime, Mikoto and Kurama would meet up with Kushina in the dining room. Kushina always looked sad at that time, smiling politely and talking little with either Mikoto or Kurama.

Her afternoons passed by the same as in the mornings. After lunch, she helped Kurama clean, talking as they washed. The fox was surprisingly knowledgeable about the past and told her stories about his previous master, Mito, the old emperors, and the science of nature. Their conversations made her wonder how old the kitsune really was.

He would never talk much about his master, however, except to complain about her. When Mikoto asked him questions about Kushina, he deflected, telling her to ask Kushina herself if she really wanted to know. Despite his harsh tone, however, Mikoto could tell that the fox cared for his master by the way he looked at her at lunchtime, even if he didn't want to admit it.

Mikoto sometimes saw Kushina painting and repainting seals on the walls. She explained that the seals helped keep the temperature of the house consistent year-round. Mikoto used those opportunities to watch her work, enjoying her grace and abilities.

At dinnertime, Kushina would be more cheerful, smiling and talking with both her and Kurama about whatever came to mind. Mikoto would always ask for the price but Kushina would simply tell her to wait and train her afterwards.

After ten days, Mikoto had managed to call up magic by herself without Kushina's help. While she was happy that her magic studies were progressing, she missed holding their hands linked together.

**xOxOxOx**

It took Mikoto ten more days before she decided to break away from courtesy and explore outside of Kushina's estate.

She hesitated before passing through the gate marked with the kanji for nine, half expecting for Kurama to come out and threaten to eat her again. When no giant fox demon appeared, however, she continued walking, exploring the village that expanded beside the main path.

Now that she didn't have a deadline to talk to the witch and more free time than she knew what to do with, she inspected the buildings more closely. They were all slightly run down, as if they had been abandoned years ago. Snow, which would be shoveled out of the way in any other village, covered the entryways of every building. Only the main road was clear.

Most of the buildings looked residential but she saw many small businesses as well. A few buildings boasted signs for restaurants while she saw a pharmacy on one of the corners.

She walked farther down and wondered if people had ever lived there. If so, what had happened to them? Had Kushina or Kurama done something to them or had they simply moved in after the town was abandoned?

As she walked through the snow, she noticed from the corner of her eye an alley that broke off from the main road. Unlike everything else, the path was partially cleared of snow, indicating that someone had passed by recently.

Mikoto bit her lip. In stories, evil beings or secret tests of character awaited anyone foolish enough to walk down mysterious alleys. She hesitated for a few moments before curiosity won out. She turned to the left and entered the alleyway.

Mikoto walked down the narrow path. Homes rose up around her but she saw no one. Past the residences, she arrived at a small gravel road that led down the mountain. She hummed to herself in doubt before continuing. If worse came to worst, she would apologize profusely to their hosts.

She had to walk for only a few minutes until she came to a small cemetery. She hesitated before stepping inside. Most of the tombstones and shrines were well-maintained. She bowed down her head in respect and sent a quick prayer before looking around once more.

From the cemetery, the view of the valley underneath was breathtaking. Across the horizon, she could see the vast expanse of green trees that waved in the gentle breeze. Birds flew in all directions while the surface of the river glittered under the morning sun.

Mikoto took a few minutes to admire the view before wandering between the tombs. She found Kushina's long red hair quickly and walked to stand by her side.

Kushina was kneeling with her eyes closed in front of two gravestones belonging to Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Naruto. She had already cleaned the graves and pulled at the weeds. She had placed fresh flowers and dishes full of food as offerings. As Mikoto walked closer, Kushina tensed but did nothing to stop her.

Carefully, Mikoto knelt down next to Kushina and sent a small prayer to whomever she had loved so much.

Kushina opened her eyes to look at Mikoto but remained quiet and contemplative. Silently, she turned her eyes back on the gravestone and Mikoto followed suit. She was burning with curiosity but didn't want to pry into potentially sensitive questions. Together, the women knelt side by side in silence as the sun slowly rose over them.

Kushina stood up first, rising gracefully from her knees to look down at her.

She gave her a sad smile and said, "thank you for the company, Mikoto."

"You're welcome," she replied as she bowed head hair down and moved to stand up, too.

With a sigh, Kushina picked up the food offerings and walked out. Mikoto followed closely behind her.

Kushina walked slowly back to the estate in complete and awkward silence. The atmosphere was uncomfortable as they walked together and she was unable to think of anything to say. She didn't know Kushina very well yet and she didn't want to accidentally hurt her feelings.

"They were my husband and son," Kushina said abruptly while looking away. "I can tell you're curious. It's fine."

"Oh, I see," Mikoto replied awkwardly. She wanted to know more, but Kushina looked more dejected than she had ever seen her before.

"Minato was somehow both the smartest and dumbest man I've ever met in my life," Kushina said unprompted. "Naruto was so sweet. He smiled at everything but he could be so naughty, too. He hated vegetables and would have eaten ramen every day if I had let him."

"You must miss them a lot," Mikoto said and almost cringed at herself.

"Everyday," Kushina answered as she looked down at the ground in grief.

Mikoto said nothing more and continued walking by Kushina's side back to the estate. They entered the dining room together and Kushina rushed into the kitchen to get lunch ready to serve. Mikoto began to set the table and Kurama joined them shortly afterwards. They ate quickly and when they finished, Mikoto didn't ask Kushina about the price.

"Kushina, I have a question before you leave," she said.

"No, I don't know what the price is, I'll tell you when I figure it out," Kushina said with a small but exasperated smile.

Mikoto shook her head. "No, not about that. I was wondering if it would be okay for me to leave offerings, too."

Kushina blinked in surprise as she turned her gaze back on Mikoto and began to study her intensely. She met Mikoto in the eyes and gave her a wide grin

"Yes! Thank you! Minato and Naruto would be happy about that, y'know!"

Mikoto grinned back.

**xOxOxOx**

Instead of practicing her magic in the morning, Mikoto began to accompany Kushina down to the cemetery. Kushina always carried a bucket full of water with her to wash the tombstones while Mikoto took care of the food offerings and the flowers.

They cleaned the graves of everyone in the cemetery first, pulling up weeds and wiping down the names with sponges. Mikoto saw the names of many Uzumaki and she wondered if the mountain's name came from those that had once lived there.

They walked to Naruto and Minato's graves last, cleaning the tombstones with care and reverence while leaving out food offerings and flowers. They knelt together in silence in front of the graves, sending their own private prayers. They left for lunch by the time the sun reached its highest point in the sky, taking their offerings and bucket back with them.

While she wouldn't talk during the grave visit, Kushina talked about her lost ones as they walked back to the estate. Through her, she learned that Kushina had taught Minato about magic, too. That he had been gifted in ways that she had never seen before. How they had planned to protect the village together.

She talked about Naruto, too. The boy had looked a lot like his father, with blond hair and blue eyes. He had loved to crawl into their bed at night, cuddling between them as they slept. He had loved to play with Kurama, although the fox had never been able to admit that he liked playing with the boy, too.

"It was Madara's fault they died, y'know," she said eventually. "He was a rival witch and he wanted to steal our secrets. When he attacked the village, he killed almost everyone. Minato protected me, but he couldn't save himself or Naruto in the end."

Kushina had started to cry at that moment and tears rolled down her face. At the sight, Mikoto had moved her hand without thinking to hold hers. Kushina had startled at the surprise touch, but squeezed back in gratitude. She gave her a weak smile through her tears that was nevertheless sincere.

Together, they had walked back to the estate hand in hand.

**xOxOxOx**

Eventually, the snow melted and turned into spring.

Mikoto accompanied Kushina to the cemetery every morning, leaving her own offerings and flowers for Kushina's family. They walked back together, Mikoto listening to Kushina as she talked about the past.

Lunchtimes became less morose. Kushina laughed at Kurama's complaints and she talked to Mikoto about whatever came to mind. In the afternoon, Mikoto practiced her magic or visited the library, which Kushina said Minato had treasured above anything else. There, she found books related to everything from magic to childrearing.

After dinner, Mikoto and Kushina would get together in order to practice magic. Her control was improving day by day and she didn't need Kushina to help her sense it anymore.

Kushina had begun to teach Mikoto the fundamentals in making seals. While she did well copying the complicated patterns and calligraphy required to make them, she struggled to infuse the correct amount of magic into the brush and ink. Sometimes, Kushina had her practicing well into the night, waiting for her to make progress. Whenever she did, Kushina gave her a wide smile that made Mikoto appreciate all the hard work it had taken.

Occasionally, someone would visit Kushina in order to ask for a wish. On those days, they would not visit Naruto or Minato and instead waited for their visitor by the courtyard or inside the library. Kurama always scared them at the ninth gate and Kushina always yelled at her familiar. Mikoto hung back in the background silently, watching Kushina deal with her supplicants's wishes.

Usually, Kushina prepared a small scroll to meet their demands, asking for a small trinket or favor in return.

For a woman who wanted to keep her crops fresh, Kushina gave her a sealing scroll where she could store her harvests for months without spoiling. In exchange, the woman de-weeded the entire courtyard. For a man who couldn't stop coughing, she inscribed a seal in a stone and tied it around a leather cord to make a necklace. Kushina only asked him to shave his head, laughing at the result once the man left.

Slowly, Mikoto and Kushina got to know more about each other. While Kushina talked about her past, Mikoto shared stories of her life as an heiress of the Uchiha name. She told her of being forced into an arranged marriage and being asked to give up her autonomy for a new clan leader. She complained about cleaning up after the men in the family, who expected to be waited on hand and foot by the clan's women.

Both Kushina and Kurama had scoffed at her previous societal expectations. According to them, Uzumaki village did not believe in that kind of lifestyle. They saw people of all genders as equally capable (and incapable) in every task. Through their conversations, Mikoto bared her heart bare and over time they could talk about any topic.

"Mikoto, do you ever miss your parents?" Kushina had asked one day.

"Yes, I do," Mikoto had admitted. "They were strict and impatient, but I loved them anyway. They wanted me to marry Fugaku and continue the Uchiha legacy, but I simply couldn't do it. I couldn't marry a man I didn't love."

Kushina had nodded at her response, deep in thought, and changed the topic.

As Mikoto learned more about Kushina, she came to admire her like no one else before. She admired her strength and her love for her family. She watched her blush whenever she complimented her cooking. She looked at her long red hair as it fluttered in the breeze and tried to imagine what it would feel like to run her fingers through it. She stayed up late into the night practicing magic with Kushina at her side. She watched her walk gracefully through the halls of the estate and laugh whenever she teased Kurama.

_I might be in love after all_, she thought.

**xOxOxOx**

As soon as she realized that she was in love with Kushina, Mikoto tried to repress her feelings. However, Kushina would smile, or laugh, or blush, and those feelings would burst open once again. Mikoto would then imagine herself doing things with Kushina that would have made her mother cast her head down in shame.

Kushina noticed her strange behavior and asked her if she was okay. Mikoto always blushed in response while Kushina leaned in closer to meet her eyes. Mikoto's face burned at the closeness, only exacerbating Kushina's worries. To change the topic, Mikoto asked Kushina about the price for teaching her magic, but the witch still refused to answer.

While Kushina appeared clueless about Mikoto's infatuation, Kurama was not. He smirked whenever Mikoto lost her voice or blushed while in Kushina's presence. While they washed dishes, he asked her leading questions about romance and sex. She had to fight hard to keep her composure and not spill water all over herself.

Once, he had asked his master to check Mikoto's temperature because he believed that she was getting sick. Kushina had leaned in close to press her forehead to hers with a small frown on her face. Mikoto had almost fainted at her touch while Kurama snickered in the background.

A few times, Mikoto considered confessing her feelings. However, as soon as Kushina talked about how Naruto loved sunny days or how Minato could stay up all night reading a new book, her conviction left her.

How could she hold a candle to them? How could she ask Kushina to forget them and move on? She couldn't ask that from her.

Instead, she tried to suppress her feelings, telling Kushina that nothing was wrong whenever she asked. Kushina always looked at her with a raised eyebrow in return, not believing her words but leaving her alone anyway.

Mikoto sighed in relief and hoped Kushina would stay oblivious. Slowly, spring turned into summer.

**xOxOxOx**

"Have you ever been in love, Mikoto?" Kushina asked one summer day as they knelt in front of the tombstones.

Mikoto's heart threatened to burst out of her chest and she forced herself not to blush. _I hope she hasn't figured anything out. _

"No, never," she lied, feeling the blood rush into her face.

"Do you think you ever will?"

Mikoto bit her lip, "I don't know. I might."

Kushina smiled at her, "I always wonder if I could ever love anyone again, after Minato. He would've wanted me to be happy, but I'm not sure I can, y'know."

At that point, Mikoto's heart threatened to explode. She swallowed and breathed deeply to force her tone of voice to remain neutral. It didn't work and her voice came out scratchy and embarrassed.

"I don't know, Kushina. Wait and see. Maybe true love is right around the corner." Mikoto forced herself not to add, _with me_.

"yeah, maybe," Kushina looked down and blushed. She squeezed Mikoto's hand in thanks before standing up and stretching.

"C'mon, I think it's time for lunch." Her smile was more tense than normal, but nevertheless, it was sincere.

Mikoto's heart leapt in her chest and the two women walked back home. Thankfully, their conversation fell into the safer topic of lunch.

**xOxOxOx**

"Y'know, Mikoto," Kushina said a month later as they left the cemetery, "lately I've been thinking that I might find someone to love soon. Minato and Naruto will always be in my heart, but I think it's time for me to try to find new happiness, too."

"Is that so?" Mikoto asked nervously.

Kushina nodded and stepped in closer to walk next to her. She hesitated only a second before she moved her hand into Mikoto's. Hand in hand, the two women walked together back to the estate, separating only when it came time to serve lunch.

They ate, chatting and laughing animatedly at Kurama's complaints about the serving size. When they finished eating, they took the dirty dishes to the kitchen for Kurama to wash. Kushina playfully stuck her tongue out at him as she left, taking Mikoto's hand and pulling her away.

Mikoto followed her to the courtyard and they sat and talked about their dreams, past, and future. They discussed magic and Kushina complimented Mikoto on her improvements, making her blush furiously. Kushina shared stories of her many cousins who had died during Madara's attack and laughed when she told the story of the missing noodles.

Time flew by as they talked and watched the fish swim in the pond. Mikoto moved to sit closer to Kushina on the grass and she wasn't sure if Kushina moved closer as well. As the sun began to set, they walked hand in hand back to the dining room.

"_Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Do I hear wedding bells?_" Kurama raised his eyebrows and whistled as Kushina and Mikoto walked in.

"Shut up, you nosy bastard!" Kushina made a fist with her free hand and waved it at the fox. "Mind your own damn business!"

Mikoto blushed furiously at the fox's words and looked away. She pulled her hand back, making Kushina turn to her in surprise.

"Sorry, I need two hands to help you serve dinner," she explained bashfully and moved to set the table.

Kushina gave her an exasperated yet fond look before she walked to the kitchen to serve. Mikoto, unfortunately, stayed with Kurama. The fox kept making lewd gestures that would have made her mother have a heart attack out of pure embarrassment.

Thankfully, Kushina returned quickly and the three spent a happy evening together. Mikoto tried to ignore all of the suggestive looks Kurama sent her way and failed miserably. Kushina only rolled her eyes at his antics and threatened to throw him out and get a new familiar.

"You can't make Mikoto help you with washing anymore!" Kushina declared angrily as she slammed a fist on the table and scowled at the fox. "She's coming with me after meals starting from now."

"_Fine, whatever, just don't be too loud, you were always so loud with Minato,_" Kurama complained. "_It was very hard to sleep._"

Mikoto felt her soul leave her body but Kushina only growled at him. "Stop teasing Mikoto like that! She comes from a repressed family, y'know!"

"_Whatever. I guess if you really need her, I'll just make sure to go somewhere far away when you get started,"_ the fox answered back.

Instead of answering, Kushina huffed angrily and stomped out of the room, pulling Mikoto tightly by the hand. Mikoto allowed her to lead the way towards Kushina's living quarters, which Mikoto had never seen before. In panic, she realized that Kurama might not have been joking after all. She wasn't sure if she was ready for _that _yet.

Kushina pressed her palm into the seal in the middle of the door and turned. The sliding doors sprung open to let them pass. Kushina stepped through, still leading Mikoto by the hand.

She looked around the room. It was large, almost as large as the dining room. The furnishings were basic, with a table, a bookcase, a set of drawers, and a futon. A few floor cushions were spread out throughout the room and a tea set sat upon the table. Seals and scrolls decorated the walls. Overall, it looked like any other grand room within the estate except for one thing.

Across the other side of the room, there was a large window that led out onto a balcony with a sweeping view of the valley under Uzumaki mountain. In the setting sun, the view was breathtaking and Kushina's hair shone in the light. Mikoto paused to catch her breath at the sight of her.

Kushina let go of her hand and its sudden absence snapped Mikoto out of her stupor. Kushina stepped inside and walked towards the table. Using a seal, she heated up the water and began to prepare tea for both of them.

"Kurama is always saying bullshit, so don't listen to him," Kushina said with a pout. "Here, come sit with me."

Mikoto followed Kushina and sat down next to her. She watched her make tea, using magic to heat up the water and keep it at a perfect temperature.

"Have I shown you a picture of Minato and Naruto yet?" she asked while they waited for the tea to steep.

Mikoto shook her head. Kushina gave her a small smile, stood up, and walked to the set of drawers. She pulled out a scroll and walked back.

"Here, I had one of my cousins paint us," she explained with blurry eyes. "I've been meaning to hang it up somewhere, but I've never been able to go through with it. Sometimes I like to open the scroll just to remember them, y'know."

At her words, Kushina handed over the closed scroll. Mikoto hesitated before opening it slowly. Inside was a painting of Kushina standing next to a tall and handsome man who held a small boy in his arms. Kushina gave the man and child a look of complete and total devotion while the man smiled down at the small boy.

Mikoto stared at the painting, trying to memorize the people that meant so much to Kushina. She smiled at the expressions on the family's face and wished that they were still together.

"They're so beautiful," she said.

"Thank you, they really were," Kushina replied.

When Mikoto looked up to meet her friend's eyes, she saw that Kushina had started crying while she was looking at the scroll in her hands. Reverently, she closed the scroll and handed it back.

"You must have had great times together," Mikoto said as she returned the picture.

Kushina stood up to place the painting back into the drawers. "We did. I don't think there will ever be a day when I don't think about them and miss what we could have been."

"But..." Kushina paused as she turned back to Mikoto, "I think it might be time for me to look to the future, too."

At her words, Kushina walked back to the table and served them tea. Mikoto took the hot cup eagerly in her hands. Silently, they drank as they watched the sun set over the horizon. When they finished, Mikoto moved closer to Kushina.

When Kushina didn't move away, Mikoto put her head on her shoulder, weaving her fingers into Kushina's hand. In return, Kushina placed her head on top and together, the two women sat side by side watching as the stars began to shine in the sky.

When only the faint light of the moon illuminated the room, Mikoto felt Kushina's face moving closer to her own. She looked up to meet her face to face and they stared into each other's eyes.

Mikoto looked away in embarrassment but Kushina placed her hand under her chin to make her look up again. Vaguely, she could hear her own frantic heartbeat drowning out the sound of the gentle night breeze outside.

"Is this okay?" Kushina asked.

Mikoto swallowed and nodded as she moved her face up to meet Kushina's. She hesitated only for a second before placing her lips on tops of hers. Her heart skipped a beat as their lips met.

It felt like everything she had ever hoped and more. Kushina's lips moved beneath her own and Mikoto was overcome with the desire to go further. Haltingly, she raised her hand to comb through Kushina's long red hair, making the other woman gasp in pleasure.

Just like her hands, Kushina's hair was as smooth as silk and Mikoto marveled at the sensation. Sudden desire for more rushed into her and she boldly pushed her body closer to Kushina's. She felt Kushina smile with mutual desire and she pulled Mikoto onto her lap as they deepened their kiss.

Just like with everything she did, Kushina kissed boldly and energetically. Hungrily, Kushina moved her hands to Mikoto's shoulders and pulled her closer. She caressed Mikoto's cheek softly and moved her hands to the back of her neck and down her back, resting them at her waist.

They kissed for what felt like an eternity. At one point, they moved to kissing on the bed with Kushina on top of her. Mikoto moved her hands up and down Kushina's body, exploring what she could without taking off her clothes. Kushina delighted as she did so, often stopping her kisses to moan in contentment.

Mikoto wanted more and hesitantly, she moved her hands to the obi of Kushina's yukata. Immediately, the kisses ended as Kushina sat up.

"We might be going a little fast there, y'know," Kushina said while holding onto Mikoto's hands.

The magic stopped and Mikoto came back to herself. She blushed in embarrassment. Had she really been about to undress Kushina so quickly? She had only had her first kiss that night.

"Uh... wait... no... I mean..." Mikoto stuttered while trying to come up with an explanation.

Kushina, however, only looked amused at her reaction. "I never pegged you as one of the fast ones, y'know. I guess that's what repression does to people."

Mikoto couldn't answer back and instead she averted her eyes as she tried to get her face back under control. Kushina sat up to look down at her. She let go of Mikoto's hands to cross her arms across her chest.

"Let's wait a little longer for the next step!" In the moonlight, Mikoto could see that she was smiling. "Let's stay with kissing now, if that's okay. I don't think I'm ready for more just yet, y'know."

"O-of course, Kushina," Mikoto replied.

Kushina grinned back at her and bent down to kiss her on the forehead. From there, she moved slowly across her face, touching and kissing every part of it. Eventually, she reached her mouth and kissed her, softly at first, and then increasing in intensity that made her hold tight to Kushina's yukata. Mikoto kissed her back greedily, feeling sensations that she had never known she was capable of feeling.

Mikoto wasn't sure who stopped first or when. They might have been locked together for hours or just minutes. To her, it felt like seconds and she wanted more. Nevertheless, they ended their kissing, panting breathlessly with their bodies pressed closely together.

Mikoto wrapped her arms up to hold Kushina tightly. Kushina collapsed next to her, tired yet satisfied. The women laid side by side on the large futon bed. She pulled Kushina closer, placing her head on top of her chest. She exhaled deeply and felt Kushina's body move up and down as it breathed.

"Well, that was fun," Kushina whispered in Mikoto's ear.

Mikoto nodded. She hadn't known kissing could feel like that. She felt tired yet satisfied and she wondered what it would be like to do more.

With a smile on her face, she fell asleep in Kushina's arms and dreamt of long hair and smooth skin.

**xOxOxOx**

When Mikoto woke up, Kushina was gone.

She bolted up in bed and looked around the room, hoping to see Kushina by the table or on the balcony looking out at the valley.

"Kushina?" she called out nervously, but nobody answered.

Now afraid, she stood up quickly, looking around for long red hair.

"Kushina?" she said, louder.

When no one answered, she walked out onto the balcony, half expecting to see her gazing out at the green valley. However, there was no one and from the position of the sun, she could tell that it was almost noon.

She bit her lip and wandered back into Kushina's bedroom. She paced nervously for a few minutes, hoping for Kushina to come back. When she didn't, however, she stepped out into the hallway and began to look for her.

She arrived at the dining room first. Kurama was waiting there, basking in the sun coming through the open window. At her approach, he looked up at her with a smirk.

"_Had a good night, Mikoto?_" the fox asked with a wide grin.

Mikoto forced herself not to blush and failed miserably. She walked to stand next to the fox. She looked around the room for Kushina, but only her and Kurama were there. Her eyes wandered to the table and she saw a prepared meal with a note sitting next to it.

"Where is Kushina?" she asked instead of answering his question.

"_I knew it,_" Kurama rolled his eyes. "_You two have the same one-track mind, I swear. Kushina told me to tell you to eat first. She says that you should take some flowers with you. Oh, and she left you a note. You should probably read it._"

With that last statement, Kurama left, leaving Mikoto alone in a silent room. Hesitantly, she walked towards the table where her breakfast had been set out. Her stomach rumbled at the sight of food and Mikoto wondered how long she had been sleeping if her stomach felt completely empty.

She looked at the note sitting next to the meal before digging in.

_Dear Mikoto,_

_Sorry for leaving you like that! But you looked so peaceful sleeping there that I didn't wanna wake you up. I wanna visit Naruto and Minato in the morning, so take your time eating before you join me._

_With love,_

_Kushina_

Mikoto had to read the note twice more before she could put it down. She kept looking at her signature. _Love._ Just the thought of being loved by Kushina was enough to send her mind into panic mode and she forced herself not to crush the note. She felt like she had swallowed a pack of hornets.

Mikoto tucked the note carefully into her obi and turned her mind back to the meal in front of her. She sent a silent thanks to Kushina before digging in, eating as quickly as she could. When she finished, she took the dishes to the kitchen for Kurama to wash.

She walked to the courtyard and picked a few flowers. She made sure to select orange flowers for Naruto and yellow flowers for Minato. On impulse, she grabbed a few red flowers for Kushina as well.

Mikoto left the estate with flowers in her hands. She walked quickly towards the cemetery where she knew that Kushina was waiting for her. She took the familiar turn to head down to the gravesite that Kushina treasured so much. As she entered, she sent a small prayer for all of the Uzumaki who had perished during Madara's attack.

She immediately found Kushina kneeling in front of the graves of Minato and Naruto. Unlike the first day she had visited the cemetery, Kushina was laughing and smiling happily as she talked to the graves. Mikoto walked to stand next to Kushina and knelt down.

She wasn't sure what to say and instead she placed the flowers on the graves. Kushina had already set out the food offerings on top. She brushed her hand across the names engraved in the stone and sent a silent prayer for them before turning her gaze back on Kushina.

Kushina looked at her with a sincere smile. Compared to the first time she had seen Kushina there, lost and in pain, her smile felt like pure sunshine.

"Kushina..." Mikoto tried to think of anything to say.

Before she could speak, however, Kushina leaned over and hugged Mikoto, pulling her close. She kissed her cheek and moved her chin on top of her shoulder.

"I need to move on from kneeling at graves all day, y'know," Kushina whispered in her ear. "Minato and Naruto will always be precious to me. I'll never forget them. But I want to be with you, too."

At the end of her speech, Kushina broke the hug to meet Mikoto's eyes. She smiled at her and Mikoto's heart threatened to leap out of her chest at the sight. Kushina took her hand and turned to look back at the gravestone engraved with Minato's name.

"Oh, Minato, look, this is Mikoto!" Kushina yelled in excitement as she pulled on her hand. "She's taken you place. I hope you don't mind! Oh, and I'm sure Naruto would have liked her, too. Even Kurama likes her, even though the grumpy jerk doesn't want to admit it, y'know."

When she finished talking to the grave, Kushina turned her head to look lovingly at Mikoto. She squeezed her hand and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Mikoto's face reddened at the sudden kiss and she wondered if the blushing would ever stop.

Kushina pulled back with an eyebrow raised. Before she lost her nerve, she bent forward and pressed her own small kiss on Kushina's lips. She felt Kushina smile. Her body wanted more, but she made herself step back. She didn't want to disrespect a cemetery and get cursed. Instead, she broke contact and turned her eyes back on the graves.

"Minato-san," she said, "thank you for everything you have ever done for Kushina. I will take care of her and treasure her for the rest of my life. Naruto, I think your mom is really cool. I will make her happy as best as I can. Thank you for everything you have ever done for her."

When she finished speaking, she clapped her hands together in prayer and bent her head as a form of respect. When she opened her eyes and looked at the other woman, Kushina was crying tears of happiness. She sniffled and used the back of her hand to clear away the tears.

"Thanks... for understanding, y'know," Kushina said happily.

Kushina stretched her arms over her head and moved to sit cross-legged on the grounds. Mikoto joined her and the two women sat together. From behind the graves, they could see the wonderful view of the valley. Mikoto was glad that Kushina's loved ones had such beautiful resting places. Mikoto put her head on Kushina's shoulder and they stayed together, deep in thought.

"I've been thinking about how you're gonna pay me for teaching you magic, y'know," Kushina interrupted.

"Oh?" Mikoto asked, pretending to be nonchalant.

Mikoto had already forgotten that she hadn't paid Kushina anything for her services. Part of her was both hoping and dreading what Kushina would ask after the night they had spent together.

"Yup! Wanna know what it is?" Kushina said with a mischievous grin.

"I guess?" Mikoto answered and waited nervously for Kushina's reply.

Kushina's grin widened and she tilted her head to the side. Mikoto couldn't help but tense. Knowing Kushina, it would either be something completely ridiculous or completely embarrassing. Possibly both. Kushina nodded.

"Nothing!" Kushina replied with a wide grin. "You owe me nothing."

"Nothing?" Mikoto repeated in surprise.

"Yup! I'm gonna train you not because you paid me to, but because _I _want to," Kushina explained. "You are free to leave my side whenever you want and I will teach you everything I know about magic."

"I... what... are you sure?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes! I want you by my side, not because you _have _to be, but because you _want _to be. I don't own you, y'know."

Mikoto looked at Kushina. Kushina's violet eyes shone with the sun and she lost her breath at the sight. The other woman was looking at her with a grin that could melt gold.

"Well, I can pay you in little ways," Mikoto said and forced her hands to stay still.

"Oh? How's that?" Kushina raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"Like this," Mikoto bent forward and pressed her lips on top of Kushina's.

For the first time, she wasn't blushing and instead enjoyed the feel of soft lips. When she pulled back, Kushina was looking at her with wide and surprised eyes.

"That was very romantic," she commented as she gave Mikoto a warm look. "Did you read one of Minato's romance books in secret?"

Mikoto shook her head. "No, I just thought you looked too beautiful for words."

Kushina blushed furiously at her words and turned her head away in embarrassment. Mikoto couldn't help but giggle at the sight. It was nice to see Kushina be embarrassed instead of herself.

Mikoto reached out to hold Kushina's hand, enjoying the warmth that spread throughout her body at the sensation. Kushina looked back with a small but embarrassed smile, which Mikoto returned easily. She looked away to look at the valley.

Just like the day she met Kushina, the view was breathtaking. The sun illuminated the trees in tones of gold and silver while the river shimmered like melted gold. She looked at her side and saw Kushina smiling at her.

**xOxOxOx**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Have a good morning, afternoon, or evening wherever you are in the world 3**


End file.
